Falling for an angel
by hana reikon
Summary: Serena was lost when she found Mamoru cheating it broke her. She truly found herself when she found a new love in an unexpected place. **** Absolutely not for children*****


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is a one shot that poked me until I wrote it. Please enjoy.

Falling for an angel

Love is a funny thing. It can be beautiful, but only if it is two-sided as I had just learned the hard way. Mamoru had been my boyfriend for so long with so many ups and downs. For a while I felt cared for and life was good. Mamoru then fell to Beryl and turned against me. I got him back, but he did not remember me. Finally he broke up with me over night mares! Slowly I had realized that the only reason he stayed with me was because of our supposed destiny and my naiveté. He had been cheating on me the whole time we were together. I was shocked when I first found out that he had been cheating with Michiru of all people but I finally broke it off, a month after I should have.

Walking home, my head felt it would explode from the amount of emotion and thoughts flowing through it. The moonless sky was above me making me feel even more estranged without it looking down on me. When I got home, I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow. I was depressed for months afterwards. People kept away from me. Many friends were lost in the process but my scouts were always there to pull me through. Only four months after that could I feel myself starting to heal.

It was five months after the break up that Haruka finally returned to Japan from her racing circuit in America. Her tall handsome form was both a comfort and a slap in the face for me. How was I going to tell her that her girlfriend.. The woman that she considered a wife was currently residing with my ex-boyfriend. That they had been cheating under both of our noses and we were just to trusting to ever take the time to notice.

She found me at a park in the middle of the night. I have a new found love of taking midnight walks under the full moon. I will never know what brought her there but when she pulled me into her arms demanding to know what was wrong it all poured out. Haruka and I became nearly inseparable friends. Yet somehow I was strangely attracted to her in a way I had never felt for a girl before. It was nearly like when I had first met her and had not known she was a woman yet. I had found her so handsome that I had instantly felt the heat. I was confused. If I was attracted to guys, how could I possibly be attracted to a girl, even if the girl was as sexy as Haruka?

For a couple months we were inseparable. Nothing would have ever happened between us, however, if she hadn't taken the initiative. Certainly, I wouldn't have. It was evening. She had come over to my new apartment. We were sitting on the bed when Haruka decided to fess up," Listen, Serena. We have to talk."

I looked up at her, intrigued by the unusual seriousness in her voice. "What's the matter is everything alright?"

"There is something you should know. I probably should have told you earlier, but I was afraid."

"Tell me. The suspense is killing me." Serena could not possibly imagine this woman of all people frightened but suddenly she was ready to take on whatever had frightened the woman she had become so close to.

"Well you know I am a… I am attracted to girls. It was rather obvious given my relationship with Michiru" Haruka stuttered. "There's more," she continued. "There is one girl who I am especially attracted to."

The word stunned is not strong enough to describe how I felt at that moment. My heart suddenly dropped into my stomach in fear.

"Does that bother you?" She had trouble getting the words out.

"Why would it?" I replied, getting over my original shock.

"Well you are straight, aren't you?" She asked softly.

"I don't think so. I mean… that is to say… I'm not exactly sure." Serena stumbled. "Who is the lucky girl?" I asked, feeling a stab of jealousy.

"You," she whispered.

Then, mustering all the courage inside of me, I kissed her square on the mouth. She was startled. As soon as she recovered she returned the kiss. I had never had a kiss like that before, where I felt like electricity was flowing through me. The kiss was also the sweetest I'd ever had. It lasted for 5 minutes.

At last she broke away. "Where did that come from?"

I smiled "Well, there is something I probably should have told you earlier. I am really attracted to you and have been since we first met. I'm not a lesbian. I mean, I'm attracted to guys…"

"You're bisexual. It means you're attracted to both sexes. " Haruka soothed.

"Really? I thought there was something wrong with me!"

In answer to that she kissed me, this time sliding her tongue in as well. Suddenly she stopped kissing me looking me straight in the eyes, asking, "How far do you want to go?"

"All the way Haruka take me through this." I panted. Without any further hesitation she took my shirt off. My pants, bra and panties went after it. As did her clothing. At this point, if she weren't as willing as she was, I would have begged her to fuck me.

We started making out. I put my hands everywhere: On her thighs, her amazing ass, her beautiful C cup breasts, her beautiful pussy; everywhere. The passionate kisses we shared put me on fire.

Our mouths broke apart. She turned herself around and kissed her way down to my breast running her tongue around my nipple she took it in teasing it slowly before moving slightly away to blow cool air over it. I shuddered running my hand fisting in her short hair to hold her there. By the time she moved to my other breast I could feel a heat building inside me that I had never felt with Mamoru. Her lips traveled down kissing and teasing her way down to start licking my pussy. Slowly at first, making sure not to go all the way in, teasing my clit. She would go almost all the way in before she moved her tongue. Haruka truly teased me into frenzy. I pleaded with her to go all the way in my breathing getting heavier and heavier. When she finally put her tongue all the way in I screamed out loud.

My tongue started exploring her pussy. The taste was incredible! Who knew that my little angel could taste as good as she looked? I wanted to eat her out. So I did. Haruka lost herself in the taste of her lover ravaging her .When Serena reached orgasm she screamed again delighting me. I could not stop though continuing until she was alternately begging me to stop or never to stop.

Haruka was surprised when Serena managed to lever herself up taking Haruka under her to return the favor. It took a while for us to calm down again, especially for me. Half an hour later we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We have been lovers for almost three months now. My family knows about it, as do the scouts but no one else does though they may guess. We do everything together. We read, talk, she is teaching me to sing which as it turns out I am pretty good at. I accompany her when she plays the piano at events now. I love her very much and she loves me back. Love is a funny thing. It can be beautiful, but only if it is two-sided. This is especially when you've fallen in-love with an angel.


End file.
